The Power of Life and Death
by Johnel Lance
Summary: Takato for six month has been haunted by a single nightmare. Forces more powerful then ever seen are awake. With Takato's record of dreams coming true could it be the end? Possible Rukato. Rated T for violence in later chapters. R
1. A History Lesson

**The Power of Life and Death**

Hello this is my first Digimon Tamers fic. Note this will involve the other series but not involving that V tamer thing for I honestly have no clue what anyone is talking about with that and no one will tell me when I ask._Thinking._ So beyond that enjoy sorry if the charactes are OCC and R&R

* * *

**A History Lesson**

When the Digital World first came into being time moved quickly. Millions to Billions of years of evolution on earth was done in about two decades. Though many thought the D-Reaper was the true enemy they were wrong. Before there was the Seven. They killed their fellow Digimon enslaved and couldn't be stopped. Until the day one of their own betrayed them and the protector of the Digimon Chronomon sacrificed himself to seal them with the great power. This power wasn't of the Digital World to many and it made three prisons. These prisons were worlds that each had an Earth and Digital World. The three weakest were stored in prisons that could be breached but guards were programed to prevent the weakest from unleashing the strongest or in other words destroying these worlds. The traitor allowed it's memorys sealed and it's power stripped for the saftey of both worlds. Then time slowed to match the human world. Now though things are wrong the leader of the Seven had switched places with the weakest and is planning to escape and anothers foolish rage revieved the traitors power. To world is now in flames and the screams of the dead are everywhere. This is when Takato would wake up drenched in sweat. This dream had been going on for Six months since the events involving Grandlocomon. _Why is it that I have to dream these things for it seems when I dream it then it comes true_. This scared him most of all.

* * *

In another place a figure awakened. _The fools broke out to early but no matter now is the time we shall ruloe again and destroy these worlds and then the real world of humans will be mine_. Then darkness is all that could be seen but through the darkness two red eyes are seen.

* * *

So I hope you enjoyed this first chapter if you wish to comment or yell at me and insult me just send a review aureviore.


	2. Life As a Hero

Hello and welcome to chapter two of The Power of Life and Death. "Why did you make a story about this place?" Sorry folks I forgot about my muse here. "Wait ain't I a character in other storys by you?" First ain't isn't a word second not now for it would confuse people. "Okay so is this and expostition chapter then?" Yes now let's just get on with it. "Okay Disclamer: He doesn't own any thing Digimon Bandia Namco does but he owns the plot."

* * *

**Life As a Hero**

It was morning and Takato was already on his way to school. The one thing that was a big change since the D-Reaper was that he always got there early now. Mostly for if he hanged around anywhere before hand almost a hundred reporters would be there flashing their cameras. Only four of the tamers actually were noticed as taking part in the fight. Those being Henry, Rika, Ryo, and Takato himself. Henry didn't let Terriermon talk to the press so they got bored with him, Ryo already had that problem so it didn't change to much for him, Rika scared the living daylights out of them, and so that left Takato just interesting enough to be followed almost 70% of the time. Luckly he learned who to avoid them from Ryo early on. The only other person involved that was noticed was Beelzemon. His tamers were not present when he was on camera so no one knew about them. In fact many were afraid of him as well except that every person that owned a motorcycle worshipped him like a deity. In fact they hardly saw him in his rookie form which some of the others didn't understand how he could stay mega for so long. So for once he got to school with out incident and the day went on normally Kazu/Kenta tried to not be noticed as late, Jeri still had her puppet, Terriermon would follow Henry and cause some sort of problem, and they all went home. Beyond the publicity everyone thought Takato and Jeri would start to date after the D-Reaper was destroyed but this never came to be. For Jeri it was that she still didn't completely forgive him about Megidramon and for Takato the attraction of that kind was just not there. Takato was now in the park going to Guilmons shed. He was then bowled over by something large. "Takatomon you brought Guilmon bread." "Yes now get off your crushing me and it." Guilmon did so and went to getting the bag and devouring the food stuffs. _Somethings never change_.

* * *

The dark figure stood from a throne. "It is time to leave this place." A portal of darkness appeared in front of him and he stepped through. On the Earth of the Digidenstined (Adventure 1/2) the sky turned black. "I have returned to destroy this world."

* * *

Ok hope you keep reading for then we get the cliffhanger done with. "If you say same Digitime same Digichannel I will ridicule you for years you now that." Well how about I just cut your head off with this ax. "Read and review so this guy doesn't cut my head." Cue Benny Hill music.


	3. The Death of 3 Worlds

-1Hello Welcome to chapter three. "You are really going to do it?" What? "The thing that I said may piss a lot of people off." Yes now do the disclaimer. "Fine he doesn't own anything that the buggers that made Digimon made."

* * *

**The End of 3 Worlds**

In the world of the Digidestined Daemon had returned now all of the heroes had come together to stop him. "**Goodbye fools**." Almost with improbable power spikes flew out of Daemon's sleeve deleting the Digimon and leaving some civilians impaled and bleeding in the streets as others run in terror almost killing others in the panic. "**Your precious world is nothing but an illusion and one I will destroy.**" As if the world responded to his words the world started to break up. Everyone all over did horrible things to fellow men and women and some confessed love. It was hard to say if more damage was done by the demon Digimon or the people that used anarchy in the end. So much that could've have been said so much that could have been done lost forever and in the end there was nothing but white and two demons. "**So Barbamon it is time to take back what is ours**." "Why should I listen to you?" Daemon quickly grabs the demon lord of greed and almost forces the life out of him. "**If I hadn't sacrificed some of my power you would be still trapped or dead like those fool Belphamon and Lucemon that decided to work on their own now let us go and free the last of our numbers.**" This is what they did destroying two more worlds and freeing the lords of Lust and Gluttony. In one world some foolish human even tried to hurt Daemon with his fist the fool died slower than the others. In the last worlds whiteness Daemon used his power to construct a base of operations for himself and his followers. It was a medieval castle with stone gargoyles around the perimeter and some Victorian influences on the interior design. "**Though we may not yet have the strength to travel to or conquer the true world we can still sends some minions to start the process**." The four villains join together in a poisonously evil laugh.

* * *

Meanwhile we see Beelzemon riding through the city on his bike. _God damn it I hate this world you try and buy some parts for your bike and that horrible stinging spray is what you are greeted with. Do they know how much that hurts when you have three eyes? Honestly if it weren't for the fact in the digital world you had to traverse miles of desert to find some resemblance of _ _a town or city I would have stayed there._ He some how is able to jump his bike on to a roof nearby and stops. Then out of nowhere he falls over clutching his head in pain. "What the hell is wrong with my head?!" After a short time has passed the pain goes away has quickly as it had appeared. _Ok never except drinks form humans on bikes from now on Beelzemon. _The demonic hero continues his ride before having to dedigivolve and be around his tamers. Even after things with them had been fixed it still wasn't his favorite pass time to hang around them.

* * *

So that is the end of chapter three. "Wait did the one Digimon have a hangover?" No that is just what he thought was going on. Now I know I should've added dialogue for the heroes of the Adventure series at least but it has been so long I was afraid I couldn't do them justice. So read and review. Also the stinging spray thing is that Beelzemon had went into a parts shop to buy stuff for his bike and the person at the counter pulled out some pepper spray on him in fear.


	4. A Very Special Christmas

Hello welcome the chapter four of The Power of Life and Death. Jack isn't here right now for he is in a bus about to fight a bunch of zombies so enjoy the chapter and I don't own anything I'm a bum.

* * *

**A Very Special Christmas**

It was Christmas eve the day that Takato knew Rika hated. Why you ask? Well the obvious answer to them was every year Rika's mother threw a party and every year she tried to have Rika invite friends and this was the year friend were actually around and willing to go. _Takato stop it why do I think of her almost 24/7 now?! _"Takatomon can we go I don't want to miss the food?" Takato turned to his partner Guilmon after all this time the red dragon still could be seen as simple but that didn't bother the google headed tamer. "Alright lets go." The two arrived last at the party this giving him some flak from Kazu and Kenta. "Hey chummly lets play some cards." Takato was starting to think Kazu's visor was going to his head for he had an obseesoin with gambiling on Digimon card games now. "No thanks Kazu is Rika here?" "Yeah I think she is on the deck don't know why you would want to see her though." Takato walked to the deck it was a little hard to find for Rika's mother decided to start to live and luxary and bought a much larger house. He finally found the red headed tamer and out of the corner of his eye could detect Renamon nearby shadowing Rika like normal. _Why is it that I'm the only one that can tell when Renamon his hiding somewhere I'm not even a Digimon?_ Takato put that question on the back burner and started to talk. "H..hey Rika how is it going?" " What do you want google-head?" "Oh just wanted to see if you are okay it seems like you still haven't completely got over the well you know." "I don't want to talk about it." "You have to some time people care you can't just bottle it up! You are a great person let people see that I care to much to let you be like this!" Takato then made a move that would be embeded in his mind for a long time from now. He kissed her. "Takato what the hell!" This followed a slap from the Digimon ice queen and a subsiquent slap from her kitsune partner. _God what have I done I mean it felt right to me. _The leader of the tamers just stood there for a majority of the night.

In the park Beelzemon was sitting on his bike. He refused to go to the party. Why you ask again? Well he like many human adults would drink alcohol at celebritory times and he didn't need to be around his tamers and the other members of the group with that habit. Unfortunatly that was the time a wild one biomerged right in front of him. "What the... oh looks like it is now really a party." The demon mega sees his opponent. "Well a Diaboromon back for some pay back?" This seemed to set it of and quick as a flash its arms shot out knocking the other mega back a bit. "Damn should have not taken that drink before I saw him." Normally this wouldn't have been little challenge but the partial intoxication was not helpping. Diaboromon knocks him back and forth then when finally confident it would win appears right in front of its quary. "Bad move you giant insect." Beelzemon has one of his guns to his assaliants head. "**Double Impact!**" The attack shreds Diaboromon's head apart deleting it. "Well well well some data what a nice Christmas present." Beelzemon sits back down after asorbing the data.

* * *

Sorry if the first scene went badly I could use some help with the romance. Also if anyone wants to send me something for how I should right Rika's thoughts on what happened that would be appreciated. So next time another fight and till then read and review. "Hey what I miss?" Read it. "Nice bowchicawowwow." Shut up or I kill you allright. "Okay okay calm down."


	5. The Emissary of Wraith

Yes after a very long time I will now post chapter 5 of The Power of Life and Death. "About time." Yes it is though I will hold of the romance for awhile till I can get better at it. So without further adu let the show begin. "He doens't own Jack Shit." Watch the languge.

**The Emissary of Wraith**

Darkness that is all he knew now. He couldn't even remeber why it happened why his world was destroyed and all is loved one were dead so he floated in the darkness. Then a voice broke the darkness.**"Do you wish to have revenge on the one who destroyed your world?"** He looked and saw the owner of this voice a cloaked figure with large demonic wings. "Yes I want to take everything from them.**"Then I shall give you that power I shall return you partner and I'll will even show you the target."** He saw two more objects in the the darkness first a midsized dinosaur like creature and second a picture of the one he now knew was the one he would kill. Then the darkness engulfed him again. **"You do not know it yet boy but from now on you are my puppet to do with as I see fit."**

We cut to Takato and Guilmon walking through the park back to Guilmon's shed. "I really don't know what happened Guilmon I was talking to her one minute then bam... hey what's the matter." Guilmon was was hunched his pupils dilating and spoke in a low growl. "It's a Digimon and it smells... wrong." As if on cue and orb of flame appeared and burned the ground in front of them. The attackers soon followed. "What the heck!" The attackers were a large dragon Digimon known as Shinegreymon and a long browned haired human male. "Okay Guilmon Biomerge activates." Takato holds his D-tector to the air as normal but nothing happened. _Oh Crud._ Quick to think Takato goes to a plan B. "Card Slash Matrix Evolution." Guilmon is engulfed in a sphere of light and emerges as..."Wargrowlmon!" The mechanized dragon charges his opponent while the brown haired human goes to attack Takato. He delivers a jab at lightning speed right to Takato's gut knocking him back 2 feet. "Hmph that would probably knock out cold most people you really are what they say." Takato answers back in confusion. "Who says... what am I." His opponent smirks. "You are also as ablivous to your power as they say." He charges. Withe the Digimon's battle things were going just as badly with Wargrowlmon being easily out matched by his mega level opponent. "Why don't you just die you moronic waste of data." Wargrowlmon's answer is to launch his signature atomic blaster which hits dead on for no effect. "Ha to weak even to scratch me." The shining dragon unleashes a orb of flame dedigivolving Wargrowlmon to his rookie state. Back with the humans Takato has taken a beating at the hands of his new opponent and just when it looks like was about to deliever the final blow something strange happens. Takato his engulfed in a sphere of light that blocks the attack. His attacker recoils from the blow and back flips to stand beside his partner. "I would love to stick around but for today it was only play time goodbye Hazard." The figure bows and dissapears leaving what looks like a black fog behind for a few seconds. _Hazard...that shield.. Guilmon._Takato colapses from his injuries.

Well hope that was enjoyable. Also if you haven't learned who that new villan was then you must have been living in a cave for a few years. More plot and some villanous scheming next time.R&R.


	6. Cryptic Knowledge

Hello it has been forever but I finally decided to add a new chapter to The Power of Life and death enjoy.

**Cryptic Knowledge**

Takato didn't know where we was the last thing he remebered was that strange pair attacking him. Now it was just darkness. "Hey wake up you lazy sod." Someone was poking him with a stick. The tamer opened his eyes to find himself in a room of some form not the park he remebered being in last. The figure spoke as if reading his mind. "Don't worry kid you're going to be put back later." Takato sat up to see whoever this would be capture was. In fact it was two people on being a man with brown hair in what was a short mullet and a women with steel gray hair of medium length, both had on long cloaks covering their bodys. "Who are you people. Are you with the guy who attacked me?" The male figure shook his head. "No I just thought they were fashinoable. Now for introductions I'm Jack and the silent one over there is Samantha. We found you and your dragon uncouncious but don't worry like I said you will both be sent back to the spot we found you Hazard." The tamer was now confused. "Wait why did you call me that?" This time Samantha answered. "Simple it is because you are an entity called Hazard. The details of this we can't tell you but let's just say we can't have you taken out of the game this early on kid." Takato was about to ask more questions but he became a bit more intrested in the fact his body seemed to be turning transparant. "Okay kid we have to send you back no so tata for now Hazard." Takato disappeared from the room leaving the figures alone. "So Jack did we realy have to do the cryptic bullcrap and not tell him the truth?" Jack quickly does a turn and sits down near his female counter part. "No but hey I'm not going to spoon feed him. He can just start to figure it out on his own."

Takto woke up again this time with someone looking over him. "Hey Rika does this mean I'm in heaven now?" Unfortunately for him that was spoken not thought and the reply was a swift kick to the ribs. "Stupid Takato should just leave you here." Guilmon was also there this time and decide to speak up. "Takatomon do you think you can get me some bread with peanut butter?" "Sure boy after I can feel my legs again."

Confused by this chapter? Well good it is meant to be the confusing forshadowing chapter. R&R.


	7. Attack of the Filler

Hello this is a bonus chapter to The Power of Life and Death which will won't be considered a part of the story and most likely won't even be mentioned in it.

**Attack Of the Filler**

Scene opens to the characters Jack and Samantha now dressed in suits looking to be on the set of a talk show. "Hell I'm Jack and this is Samantha." As reheresed Samantha continues the snetence. "We are going to interview some of this storys characters while the author gets over a cripiling case of writers block." Someone in the audience then asks why this is a chapters and is shot by a lazer from out of nowhere. "Okay our first guest is Beelzemon!" A band plays and the demonic biker walks out sitting on one of 4 chairs left for guests to a swining jazz beat. "Also give a round of applause for our band the Greys." Applause is heard as the camera pans to the band consisiting of multiple forms of Greymon. "Okay Jack I'll take the questions from hear." Jack is seen running off leaving a cloud of dust shaped like him saying something about a joint. "I was using a figure of speech idiot. Now then Beelzemon how does it feel to be here?" The digimon is polishing one of his shotguns then responds. "Well I'm a little pissed that the so called author has been using so little of me. I mean come one do the people really want to see the trials of to hormone induced idiots interact over me! Why when I see him I will *(^( his *(^^^# #%#% #$$ %#%#%# ***:# and then (*&#()) #*#*%Y YYY ***#(( %(#Y(% until he has to (*(# with a straw! Also..." The guest would have continued if it weren't for security dragging him off stage. Samantha just face palms. "Moving on our second guest is... Creepymon?" The adformentioned cloaked demon and villian dramaticly appears in a puff of black smoke. "**Greetings mortals... Wait what did you call me wench?**" Samantha scouches her chair back a little from the large demon lord. "Well the teleprompter says your name is Creepymon." Creepy.. I mean Daemon starts to summon a large amount of fire. "**I'm Daemon a demon lord and for giving such an insult to my power I will burn your entire world to the ground MWHahahahah!**" Samantha just has a look of strange familiarty on her face and shouts. "Jack get your scrawny ass in here we need the holy water bazooka... again."

Sorry for the short chapter but I am at a state of writers block and hope this gives you some patience. R&R.


	8. Demon Ex Machina

Greeting and welcome to chapter 8 of The Power of Life and Death. After the say shall we say colorful threats directed at me last chapter this one will be Beelzemon centric. Enjoy.

**Demon Ex Machina**

At the same time Takato was waking up from his fight with the emmisary of wraith Beelzemon was having simmilar problems. It all started simple enough he was riding his bike down a city street having just blown out the tires of some moron that followed him while trying to sing Born to Be Wild. Then he drives right into a fog bank which leads him to crash his bike into some poor saps parked car. The bike wasn't to badly damaged but the car was destroyed. "Allright show yourself so I can blow you back to the digital world ya bum!" Beelzemon was quite frankly pissed off for he had actually been attacked on many occasions since his fight with the Diaboromon and it was getting old. "Now now Beelzy why so mad hmmm?" His opponent stepped into view revealing it self to be Lilithmon. "Allright what kind of crazy broad are you?" Lilithmon seems to be almost hurt be this. "Why Beelzy are you saying you really forgot all about me? For if you did I might just have to destroy something out of hurt." Beelzemon fed up with the other demon digimon's words just fired at her but the shots went through and destroyed a fire hydrant on the street corner. "Tsk tsk Beelzy sorry to say but I'm not really here though don't worry we have found a way and all of us will be together really soon. Now I'm so heart broken that people will have to die." She snaps her fingers and a set of very real threats appear. Each one was a Skullmamothmon the mega level evolution of Mamothmon obviously. "Okay let's see here there are five of you and I've got six rounds loaded into my guns. So that means I get a bonus shot." The skeletal mamoth's just charge their objective being the area out side of the fog bank where surely a crowd would gather thinking they were to get pictures of the famous Tamers. "Oh no you don't." Beelzemon quickly jumps back on his bike and rides after the stampede being able to actually ride underneath them. Now while the majority of a Skullmamothmon's body his almost of an armor like quality they have a weakpoint in an orb that rests between the rib cage. "Okay you giant wastes of space take this Double Impact!" Beelzemon with a sniper like percision hits four of the weakpoints deleting all but one of the threats. The last beast was only inches away from crushing a large crowd of onlookers. Yet just before they become street pancakes Beelzemon zips in right under the beast taking it down with his last shot. Now many would expect some form of thank you to the heroic demon but instead he got. "Hey where are the tamers?" "Yeah we want to see that Rika a girl." "No loser it is Takato that should be here he is so dreamy." The bickering of the crowd went on for quite some time giving Beelzemon the perfect oppurtunity to leave with at least some of his diginity in check.

Back in the base of the demon lords Lilithmon was fumming over her failure especially since the other demon lord Leviamon was watching. "Poor Lilithmon you can twist the souls of men but are to dumb to remember that Beelzemon was one of the strongest members did you really think such lame fighters would do?" The demoness turns face an almost tamato red. "Then why don't you do something you fat reptile." The giant crocidle grinned a toothy grin. "Well then mabye I will."

Well the a crocidle grinning that can't be good. Join us next time on The Power of Life and Death. R&R.


	9. Did We Forget To Mention Cthulhu?

**Did We Forget To Mention Cthulhu?**

In the place once known as the Dark Ocean the only surviving piece of a world destroyed Leviamon was talking to a figure obscured by the fog. The conversation appeared one sided though if you paid attention you could tell that was only because the other spoke without words.

"So have you considered my offer?" The largest of the Demon Lords asked the creature. It replied almost seeming to gain a red aura. The fact Leviamon seemed to back up a little showed it was on almost equal levels in terms of strength.

"Yes yes I understand your are angry that your previous choice of potential mate was destroyed but we promise that there are perfect substitutes in this world in fact if you like I can send some men to find you one." The creature made a motion simmilar to a nod showing it's agreement to what ever deal was made.

"Well goodbye then and I will leave you to your work." Leviamon leaves but not before is stomach growls and almost creates an earthquake. Meanwhile another figure hidden from the meeting of such two giagantic forces also takes its leave.

Back in the real world it had been one week since the incendents involving the Emmisary of Wrath and the Skullmamothmon army. Takato was off of school and his parents were away at some sort of bakers conference. He had just woken up and was about to get some breakfest when much to his suprise two uninvited guests were already in his kitchen.

"Well well well the Hazard finally wakes up." Takato was a little shocked seeing them after a week. In fact is first response was to fall over in shock.

"What are you two doing in my house!" If Takato knew he would be shocked to learn at that very moment it seems for no reason someones car in New York City blew up without hurting anyone. Sammantha deciding she didn't want to explain just walks out of the room. Jack sighs and rubs his temples.

"Well Hazard it seems the villians connected to the little episode last week have decided to enlist the help of what appears to be some sort of digital Cthulhu to cause trouble in this world. So me and Sammantha decided to stay here for awhile you know do some of the work for you and mabye throw in a training montage. Also I might have turned one of the ovens in the kitchen into a miniture nukes so don't try and cook anything." By this point Takato was just so confused he couldn't answer and promptly fell over having fainted.

Well looks like we are going to get our first arc villian before having to fight the Demon Lords proper. Also will I do my research or just continue to ignore the Tamers parents? Find out next time on Digimon The Power of Life and Death.


	10. Friend or Foe?

**Friend or Foe?**

In the digital world stood a lone boy. Ryo once herald as the Digimon king in the real world, Tamer, hero, and now without a home. Recently Cyberdramon had disapeared for starters leaving Ryo to wander a digital desert alone. Then he felt it. He didn't know why but he knew the world of his birth was gone. As he kept walking a cloaked figure stood in his path.

"Well well if it isn't Milleniumon's other half." Ryo stopped dead. How could anyone know of Milleniumon? Not only was the time traveling Digimon sealed in Cyberdramon but at this point everyone who knew besides Ryo himself would be dead. The figure chuckled.

"Let me guess you wonder how I know. Well you see the big composite recently came to my master and asked for a job. So we decided to give him the position of Demon Lord of Sloth and wanted you as his emissary. I myself am the Emissary of Wrath but you can call me Marcus." Ryo but his fists up ready to fight for it was just anohter young human male. That is until is large dragon partner touched down behind him.

"Come now I don't want to fight in fact I'll let you in on a secret. If you join us we can get you revenge on the one that caused all your problems. The one who created Milleniumon, the one who caused your worlds desruction, and the one who has been making moves on the women that should be rightfully yours." That struck a cord in Ryo. At that moment past friendship didn't matter anymore only vengence.

"Fine I will join you as long as you make it so I can kill him slowly." He walks with Marcus as a starnge rip opens in the air.

Back in the real world Samantha is hanging out on a roof looking through the scope of her sniper rifle just to make sure she isn't jumped by anything. Then she sees it a strange shadow covered man fish thing. _Wait I've seen this it's one of those servants to the Chutulu thing._That being all the opening she needs to quickly and silently kill it with a headshot. _Still better tell Jack the thing can seemingly send its men to roam the city._ Or she would have if not interupted by a load roar.

In Takato's home Jack is currently tampering with an egg timer while the Digimon Tamer wakes up.

"Great it wasn't a dream... what are you doing?" Jack smiles and puts down his work.

"Just making you a stun bomb those powers aren't justing going to be learned overnight." Jack would have continued if it weren't for and uninvited guest smashing throught the door.

"Oh yeah all you sucker fear the might of the mighty Etemon uh-hu." The orange Elvis-monkey stood in the hole and continued to show boat.

"Yes indeed I will be the one to take down the Haz..." He looked down in time to see Jack's dagger inside his guts before bursting into data. Takato himself was a little shocked that a human just took down an Ultimate level Digimon with little effort. In fact Jack himself was shocked at first but then he quickly thought about the situation.

"Okay Hazard we've got to move that was just some amatuar but this must mean there is some form of bounty on your head so let's find your partner and move."

Why did Ryo join the Demon Lords? Why is there a bounty on Takato's head? What is attack Sammantha? Is Jack overpowered or does Etemon just suck? Find out next time on Digimon the Power of Life and Death.


	11. Meet a Mook

**Meet a Mook**

Takato lifted his head. _Wait what I thought there was an Etemon and did that happen? _He looked over and say much to his dissapointment that Jack was still there.

"This might sound crazy but did an Etemon bust through the door a few seconds ago?" Jack just looks at him like he was in fact crazy.

"No kid but while you were drooling on the table someone called for you."

"Well who was it a miss Ruki? Rucus? Rina?..."

"Rika?" Jack snaps his fingers and nods.

"Yes Rika that was it. Anyways she said for you to meet here at some park saying you two needed to talk." Jack was only half way done with this sentence before Takato had rushed up to his room and in a blur threw on something to wear. Just as quickly Takato runs out the door forgeting the fact someone of questionable alignment is sitting in his kitchen. Jack pulls out his PDA and mumbles to himself.

"Well let's see if that tracking device I planted really works."

Back with Sammantha she quickly turns around and sees the source of the roar. That source was a large black wolf standing on the roof opposite of her.

"I am BlackGarrurmon and my misstress the gracious Lilithmon as tasked me with causing mayhem. I plan to start with you." Sammantha just flips him the bird.

"Why you insulet... why can't I feel my everything." He looked to see the smoking barrell of Sammantha's rifle before bursting into stary data.

"And the score is Myself 2, Mooks 0." She hops down and her cellphone rings.

"Hello. Kid's going were? You really think? Okay I'm going don't get your panties in a bunch Jack I'm sure he'll be fine."

As you can see Lilithmon goes for quantity over quality when she choses mooks. Also have fun looking for the two references I put in the chapter.


End file.
